Thoughts
by Dean Girls and Butterflies
Summary: A series of one-shots dealing with characters and how they deal with the loss of friends, family, lovers, & themselves. I've decided to kill two birds with one stone. Lately I have not had the time to write fanfictions, but I've decided that in order to find time for school AND stay true to my fangirlish ways, I will have to combine them, and thus, "Thoughts" was born.


It seemed like an ordinary day, or as ordinary as a day could be given his lifestyle. He woke up like usual, something was off, but what, he did not know quite yet. There was an absence of sound, no one could be heard throughout the house, which he thought was altogether odd. He searched throughout his home, but there was no one to be found. He could not find his family, he did not know where they were, except that they were not there.

He decided to leave his home, figuring that he would not find anyone just by sitting around. He went outside, only to find that it was already mid afternoon. He did not understand how he could have possibly slept that long, or why he could not find anyone. Something must be wrong.

As he walked down the street, he noticed that it was eerily quiet, which alluded to the fact that no one was around- the street was empty. After walking for several more minutes, he came across a building that he had never seen before, but, now that he had thought about it, everything was a little fuzzy.

He noticed that there were lights on in the building, he contemplated entering, but he did not know whether he was allowed to do so or not. Most people would probably advise not to for it would be very rude, but his curiosity got the best of him.

He went in, but he will soon sorely regret doing so. Most of the people he knew were there, his friends, all of his loved ones, his wife, Ellen, and little girl, Joanna. He noticed the sad looks on everyone's faces, and wondered what could have caused such sorrow. He walked over to his beloved Ellen, he asked her what was wrong, what everyone was doing here, to which he received no reply. He spent the better part of the day attempting to get someone's attention, but to no avail. Everyone looked so sad, yet no one spoke.

That was when he saw it, a rather large table, completely covered in flowers, a lot of flowers, and many, many photos. There was also a plaque that read: "William Arthur Harvelle- May He Rest In Peace." He did not realize until that moment that he did not remember his name. He did not realized until that moment that he was William Arthur Harvelle. He did not realize until then that he was dead.

It all made sense now, that was why all of his loved ones were all together like this, that was why Ellen and Jo... how could he leave them like this? Grow could not grow up without a father, he could never accept that. He hoped that it was all just an illusion, that he would wake up and it would all just be a horrible nightmare.

Sadly, it was real. He tried everything in hopes that he would wake up, but to no avail, he even tried the absurd notion of pinching himself. He knew that this was real, and he could do nothing about it.

How could he do this to them? He knew what it felt like, to lose someone you loved, he lost his father when he was barely 20, and his death had a very significant effect on him. He swore he would never let that happen to a child, and now he had gone and done just that. He knew he should have gotten out before it was to late. He felt so stupid, letting down like this.

"How will this affect them, will it be as bad as it was for me? Worse?" He cried aloud, knowing no one would hear him. He would never get to know the answer to his question.

He stayed there, for the rest of his funeral- memorial service would be a better term for it, for no body had been recovered. It had not taken him long to remember why. He and John had made a mistake, a mistake that would cost Will his life. He was just glad that John survived and could return to his boys. John was noticeably absent from the service.

They allotted all of all of his worldly possessions, most of which went to Ellen, but a few items here and there went to relatives or friends. All of his "tools" were left to John, Will did not want Jo to grow up around them like he had.

The service was almost over, everyone was asked if they were all ready to say their final goodbyes. He knew a lot of them were not ready, Ellen and Jo would probably never be.

That was when he saw her. He knew she would come eventually, the fact that she had taken this long was surprising to him. They had tangled a few times before, but he had always managed to come out alive. It was different this time, he was not alive, and he never would be again. He knew what happened when you refused to go, and he did not want that to happen to him.

They spoke few words, they both new the routine, he wished to ask for advice, but bit his tongue and asked her just one question.

"Where will I go?"

"On." Was the only reply he received, and he excepted it.


End file.
